warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispercrow's Vengeance
Brokenback is murdered by Timber, a rogue, and her daughters (Sweethawk and Whispercrow) furious. Especially Whispercrow. This is the final straw. Whispercrow swears revenge on Timber, and is a changed she-cat. dedicated to firey formerly a collab by gingerstripe, phoenix, autumn leaves. now a fanfiction by gingerstripe Prologue - Ginger The blood splattered over her body. The heavy, brutish scent of him. And a single timber bark, scratched with beads of Brokenback's blood. '' "Mom?" Whispercrow peeked into the warriors den, her green eyes confused and worried. Flaring nostrils, the night-pelted she-cat cocked her head. Her fur was finely groomed, a sleek expanse of black, patches of lighter grey upon her flank. Leafy, grass-colored eyes frowned, and there was a glint in them. Her long fur, melting into the shadows of the bracken, waved in the light, airy breeze. "Mom? Mom?" Whisper turned her head into the den, where a creamy figure, with sweet, beautiful, kind and caring blue eyes lay, a crisscross scar over her muzzle. Unlike her sister, Sweethawk had short fur, and a lithe frame. As Whispercrow entered the den, her sleek body standing among the empty nests, she shuffled quickly, and a heavy brown body stood up abruptly. It was a powerfully built brute that Whispercrow knew-Swifthawk. Sweethawk whirled around, and their pelts touched, pressing against him. She knew they were together. It was obvious. "What about Mom?" Sweethawk's eyes frowned, without a change to her expressionless features. Her calm, sweet voice had a note of worry-and Swifthawk, beside her, held her paw discreetly, giving it a squeeze. She relaxed, but still stared at Whispercrow. "I dunno where she is." The ebony she-cat replied, waving her tail. Swifthawk remained silent, as Sweethawk padded forward, out of his affectionate grasp. "Let's go find her then." Murmured Sweet softly, passing Whispercrow with a single flick of her tail. Whispercrow took in a great breath, opening her mouth and flaring her nostrils. Brokenback's scent was faint among Sweethawk's, Swifthawk's, her own and all the other warriors. There was a strange, dangerous scent as well. Whispercrow snarled quietly to herself, and left. ShadowClan camp was same as normal-yet there was the absence of the dark brown, white marked mother that birthed Whispercrow. The two siblings walked briskly to the enterance, a log overturned, hollowed out. Their eyes searched for a single she-cat, who wasn't there at all. "Eerragghhh!" Echoed through the camp, cornering every nook and cranny, plunging worry and fear into their hearts. A bloodstreaked, cut, and tortured she-cat lumbered into camp, cringing, her face full of fear and of pain. Whispercrow's eyes widened with terror, her pupils shook like frenzy, as the pelt, under the horrible tang of warrior blood, was white-marked, dark-brown, and had green eyes identical to her own. Brokenback fell to the springy grass with a heavy thud and spoke no more. Chapter One - Phoenix Whisperkit let out a squeal of joy as she pounced on her sister, with Sweethawk letting out a false cry of pain. Brokenback watched, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "Whisperkit, put more effort into your swipes!" the queen meowed, and her youngest daughter nodded and swiped at Sweethawk with more power. Sweethawk lightly pushed Whisperkit away, and the kit tumbled off of her onto the grass. The warrior then leaped to her paws and leaped over her sister. "Hey!" Whisperkit whined, "stop jumping around like that! I can't catch you if you do that!" She jumped to her paws and, instead of pouncing on Sweethawk, instead spun around and leaped onto her mother's shoulders, earning a startled mew from Brokenback. "I'm the almighty Whisperstar!" she announced, batting at her mother's soft ears. Brokenback patiently waited for her kit to stop swiping at her ears, but after a few heartbeats she finally pawed at the little black she-kit, who squeaked in surprise but held fast, clamping her tiny paws firmly around her mother's neck. "You'll never defeat me!" she yowled, not noticing the cats who turned to stare. Sweethawk purred in amusement, then leaped over to the two. "I am Sweethawk, deputy of Whisperstar!" The three rolled around in a fake fight, careful not to hurt Whisperkit, who was a lot younger and more fragile than the warriors. Everything was perfect. . . . "Whisperkit, from this moment on, until you become a warrior, you'll be known as Whisperpaw." Icestar announced, waving his tail. "Your mentor will be Nightwing." He nodded at the silver tabby she-cat, who stepped forward and dipped her head slightly. Cheers and chants of Whisperkit - no, Whisper''paw's new name rose and echoed through the camp. The cheers that were the loudest to the new apprentice were Sweethawk's and Brokenback's. The black-furred apprentice looked over to her family, with Sweethawk looking as if it were her own ceremony, and Brokenback had tears in her eyes. Whisperpaw would have felt worried if she hadn't known that those tears were those of joy. She briefly touched noses with her new mentor, and she rushed over to the two she-cats. Sweethawk immediately nudged her sister's shoulder with her own. "Great job, Whisper." she mewed, her blue eyes bright. "I'm so proud of you." Brokenback whispered before burying her face into her younger daughter's shoulder fur. * * * Those seemed like far-off memories now, almost as if they'd never happened. Whispercrow let out a strangled scream, stumbling up to her mother's limp, bloodied body. Sweethawk was letting out choked sobs, shaking her head and whispering, "N-no..." Around them the Clan yowled and screeched in panic, and the deputy was running around, trying to calm everyone. It was complete chaos, despite the deputy's best attempts at trying to calm the terrified Clan. Like patrols will fix this! Whispercrow wanted to screech at him, but all she could do right now was let out horrified screeches. She wished that Sweethawk would comfort her, even though it wouldn't help. But the older warrior was only bent over Brokenback's body, tears trailing down her face. This wasn't perfect. ~ "Whispercrow, are you sure you don't need anything?" Emberflare asked, tipping his head slightly. The ginger tom didn't flinch when the other warrior shot him a can-you-just-go-die-now look, and instead stepped toward her, an inquisitive look in his light blue eyes. "Yes," Whispercrow snapped, "I'm sure, Emberflare." "No, you're not. I can tell." "Okay, you want to do something for me?" Whispercrow growled. "Alright. Go jump off a cliff, if you're so eager to do something for me." she snapped. "Oh, um, not sure if I can do that... right now..." Emberflare stammered, averting his eyes. "So, anything else that doesn't involve me, er, jumping off cliffs? Or any form of demise for that matter?" The tabby warrior blinked, tipping his head slightly. Whispercrow hissed in annoyance. "StarClan, Emberflare!" she exclaimed, lashing her tail. The ferocity of her tone made the ginger tom flinch, but she didn't feel too sorry about it. "Can't you just leave me alone? Can't you understand that I don't want company?" The black she-cat rose to her paws, her claws digging into the floor. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she mewed icily, "I'll be going now." She stalked out, her dark fur bristling and Emberflare staring after her, his green eyes wide. Chapter Two - Ginger Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics